Mysterious power
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Princess Serenity had a power that even her own mother was not aware of?


Princess Serenity was a seven year old girl who was walking with her mother in the garden. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was happy to spend time with her daughter. She was sad that her husband passed away before her birth but she promised him that she would raise her daughter to be like her. Of course her daughter was her own person so she was not gonna try to make her an exact replica of her.

"Mama! Mama!" Serenity said

"What is it, Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked

"Look at all the different colored roses" Serenity said

The Queen looked and saw all the different colored roses that were in the garden. There were red roses, White roses, Pink roses, Yellow roses, etc.

"Serenity, did you know that each colored rose has a different meaning?" Queen Serenity asked

"Really?" Serenity asked

"Of course, would you like me to tell you the meanings of each color?" Queen Serenity asked

"Yes please!" Serenity asked

The queen couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's curiosity. The Queen pointed at a red rose.

"The red rose stand for love" Queen Serenity said

"Love? Like how I love you?" Serenity said

"Not quite. The kind of love I'm talking about is romance" Queen Serenity said

"Romance?" Serenity asked

"You'll understand when you're older. The red roses can also be used for family love as well not just romance" Queen Serenity said

The Queen then pointed at a White rose.

"The White rose stands for purity" Queen Serenity asked

"Purity?" Serenity asked

"Purity like how clear water is or purity meaning someone who is loved by everyone" Queen Serenity said

The Queen then pointed at a Pink rose.

"The Pink Rose stands for happiness" Queen Serenity said

"I like the pink rose. I love Happiness" Serenity said

The Queen then pointed at a yellow rose.

"The yellow rose stand for friendship" Queen Serenity said

"I like the yellow rose. I love Friendship" Serenity said

Princess Serenity looked at the other roses and one color caught her attention above the other ones that were there. She went over to where the color was. She then saw that it was a black rose. Her mother followed her and saw that her daughter was looking at a black rose.

"What does a black rose mean?" Serenity said

The queen was about to answer but a voice beat her to it.

"It means grief and death" The voice said

Both of them turned around and saw that there was a tall woman there. She had long black hair and was wearing a gown that made look like a Queen. Queen Serenity looked at this woman with suspicion. She has never seen this woman before and she had a feeling that this woman meant bad news.

"Who are you?" Queen Serenity asked

"I am Queen Nehelenia and I am here to take over this place" Nehelenia said

"What do you mean?" Queen Serenity asked

"I am here to take over the Moon Kingdom and take the silver crystal" Queen Nehelenia said

"And what makes you think that I'll let you do that?" Queen Serenity asked

Queen Nehelenia chuckled and brought out a golden crystal.

" _That's the golden crystal from earth! How did she get a hold of it?!_ " Queen Serenity thought

"I'll be using this to take over. Not even the silver crystal stands a chance" Queen Nehelenia said

"Hey Lady! Stop being so weird!" Princess Serenity said

The dark queen looked over and saw the smaller version of the moon queen.

"That's quite a tongue you have there, young one" Queen Nehelenia said

"You're being super creepy right now and I want you to stop it" Princess Serenity said

"You're being very rude" Queen Nehelenia said

"Sorry for being honest" Princess Serenity said

"Serenity, that's enough" Queen Serenity said

"But mama!" Princess Serenity said

"I'll handle this" Queen Serenity said

"That's funny, saying that you'll handle this when you'll be gone in matter of minutes" Queen Nehelenia said

"Leave us be! We have done nothing to you" Queen Serenity said

"I will be conquering this kingdom whether you like it or not" Queen Nehelenia said

"Just leave us alone you creepy lady!" Princess Serenity said

Queen Nehelenia looked at the young moon princess. She was started to get annoyed by this child's insults.

"Young princess, I will be silencing you forever" Queen Nehelenia said

Queen Nehelenia used the power of the golden crystal to send waves of dark energy at the young princess. Princess Serenity just stood there frozen in fear. The Queen acted fast and shielded her daughter and took the blow herself.

"Mama!" Princess Serenity yelled

"Foolish Moon Queen! You will die first then!" Queen Nehelenia said

The Queen couldn't concentrate on summoning her power to defend herself since she was taking all the blows for her daughter.

"Taste the power of the dark side of the moon" Queen Nehelenia said

Princess Serenity was crying because her mother was in pain. When Queen Serenity was able to unleash some of power it didn't do anything since Queen Nehelenia was invincible with the golden crystal in her hand.

"Stop it" Princess Serenity said

Queen Nehelenia continued her assault and her mother was screaming in pain but she refused to move from her spot since her daughter was there and she was trying to protect her.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING MAMA!" Princess Serenity shouted

"Don't worry, young Princess. Once I'm through with your mother you'll be next!" Queen Nehelenia said

Queen Nehelenia stopped her assault for a minute and saw that the moon Queen was hurt that gave her joy. The moon princess was looking down at her mother as she fell down and struggled to get back. The Queen even used the Silver Crystal and it still didn't do anything.

"Say goodbye Moon Queen!" Queen Nehelenia said

Princess Serenity looked over and saw that Queen Nehelenia was about to attack again. The Queen saw that too was trying to get up so she could protect her daughter.

"STOP!" Princess Serenity said

Princess Serenity extended her hand towards the evil queen but then something happened. The young moon princess unleashed a massive amount of power. The power was almost as big as the moon. The power was silver colored. The dark queen was shocked not only by the amount of power that the child had but she was actually injured from that attack even with the golden crystal in her possession. The power even sealed the golden crystal. She could no longer harness its power.

The Dark Queen was now inside the power bomb that the young princess has just released and screamed in agony.

"This can't be happening!" Queen Nehelenia said

Queen Nehelenia was now gone. Queen Serenity looked at her daughter in shock. She knew that her daughter would have some power but she had no idea that she had that much power in possession. The moon princess looked just as shocked.

The two of them decided to go back to the palace and Queen Serenity decided to look into this power that her daughter possessed.


End file.
